Your Dirty Secret
by KeyofSpades
Summary: Marluxia is Zexion's secret admirer. Zexion is with Axel, a private detective. They have been together ever since little Roxas left the picture. Now Axel is close to finding Roxas. Due to some trickery, they find themselves in a love love triangle.


Prologue 

When it comes to misery, the people involved with the unfortunate event always blame someone else. That someone is always 'the bad person'. But in my life, if I have learned anything yet, is that this so-called 'bad' person doesn't exist. We just blame him or her for our own selfish guilt. Sure, there's always someone who walks out of line, but it's not their intention to be this so-called monster. I believe with all my heart no one truly desires to go out with the vile intent to screw someone's life over. It just happens. Why? Emotions rise over thought. Desires and needs tower over what a person knows, without question, is the right thing to do, thus making all humans the wronged party at one time. In this world, no one is truly the correct party if you look at it in some ways. Stupid morals. Once this story begins, I beg all of you to read and listen without bias – for if you want an accurate answer, we were all in the wrong. And it was love that set us that way.

Love can end in three ways: jealousy, depression or happiness. The choice isn't yours. The choice belongs to… who the hell knows. All I know is that whoever decides our ending does not favor intoxicated joy. Love almost always ends in misery.

Chapter One

~Marluxia~

"Marluxia, watch what you're doing!" Aeris cried out in alarm just in time for me to get out of the way of a crystal vase that fell right in front of my feet. It shattered with a loud crash across the flower shop floor. Thankfully I wasn't wearing my usual flip flops.

"Ah, so sorry miss. I'll clean that up," I said as I pushed my pink hair from my eyes and turned to her. She was already looking at me expectantly, holding out the broom and dust pan towards me. They had been some of my closest co-workers over the last couple months. "I've been so distracted lately." As she already knew. This was already the fourth time or so I had had an accident like this just this month. I had to admit I felt bad for all the Vanda Orchids and Oriental Lilies I had in the last few weeks just by dropping the vases. As morbid as it sounds, I suppose it didn't matter much, as they would have died anyway. Either way I couldn't stand seeing such fine specimen being ruined by my carelessness, so as I bent down to clean up the huge mess I made I rescued as many flowers as I could. They all drooped a bit in my hands as I set them back on the table.

She laughed as she looked down on me. "As your boss I should fire you, but you're a sweet boy. But! If you do it again and I may have to." From the sound of her voice I knew she was trying to keep a serious face. As always, it didn't work for long. Her seriousness was soon interrupted by a stifled giggle. That's women for you.

"Duly noted," I said, flashing her my charming smile.

She looked down on me with what I could only call motherly warmth. My mother had left me at a young age and Aeris told me she found me huddled up in some dark alley and took me in. Whenever I asked her why she did, she always said the same thing: She was just 'returning a favor'. She didn't talk much about her childhood so I never quite understood what she meant by that. Either way I was grateful she took me in. Now twenty-two, I no longer lived with her but we still shared the same love of gardening and floristry. Because of this I still worked in her shop. It was, for the most part, relaxing. Though that wasn't my only job, mind you. Being a florist doesn't pay the bills all that well.

"So, Marluxia, dear, what were you distracted with?" I took longer to throw away the last of the glass, not knowing how to answer the question. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Nothing." I felt my eyes fall upon the bookstore across the street. Just as I did so I saw a small bluenette run into the store with his arms full of huge text books. He had so many books I was almost positive the kid was shorter than the stack he was holding. I wasn't surprised he didn't fall right over with the immense weight, for he did the same thing every day at the same time too. Always at 2:04 pm. It wasn't as creepy as it sounded; I wasn't a stalker, just… in love with him. From afar. Had I ever talked to him? No. But his actions spoke more than words. I didn't know much about him but I knew enough. Now that I thought about it, it did sound a bit stalker-ish. I found myself smiling. "Nothing at all."

She patted me on the back," I'm sure." She walked away laughing, and my plan began.

_ Zexion _

The bookkeeper looked up and nodded at me as I walked into my haven. Ever since I had moved to this town I found myself coming here daily. I liked to walk through my days with a perfect schedule. If something was out of place my day just didn't feel right. Either way today was wrong, schedule or no.

had awoken to an empty bed. Something I hated. Being alone just made my heart drop. My boyfriend Axel had lived with me for about two years, but I knew he would probably leave me soon. To go back to HIM. It was something I couldn't handle. So waking up to the empty bed just made my fears take flight. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. My heart fell back in its place as I ran into the kitchen. Axel, clad in a business suit and drinking coffee, sat facing away from me. Slowly sneaking up on him, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on the back of his neck. I felt his whole body tremble at that – It was one of his spots.

"Good morning, dear." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Morning, Zex." He had never been much of a morning person. He normally answered swiftly in the mornings and kept conversations short. I figured it was because he couldn't function well until after noon. He's was your average sleepyhead, staying up too late and never wanting to get up.

Loosening my monstrous grip on him I walked over to the sink and pulled down my favorite mug, which he had gifted me for Christmas the year I started dating him. It was probably the stupidest gift I had ever been given, as I hated most drinks that were drunk from mugs, but I loved it because he had gotten it for me.

Instead of coffee, I always had tea in the morning. After the usual process of making the tea I joined my lover at the table. Axel never looked happy in the morning. So I found it weird when I sat down and he didn't look like a mass murderer.

"Hey... What's with the business suit?" I asked in a curious manner. I tried not to sound too suspicious of him.

"I've got to work today." Smiling a wide smile he explained that he had found out more in his current case. Axel was a private investigator. He found missing money, missing artwork, missing jewelry and often missing people. He was one of the best around. I couldn't help but feel proud of him. Normally when he told me he got farther in a hard case I would have congratulated him and told him that I'd make his favorite meal for dinner, maybe buy a good bottle of wine, but this time it was different. That meant Axel was closer to being with HIM again. In my mind, I saw him walking away from me forever. I already felt my heart send a painful scream through my body.

"Oh, couldn't you take a day off of work today?" I asked.

He gawked at me in surprise. "I thought you would have been happy for me."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Through gritted teeth I answered him,"Normally I would. But it's… HIM."

"What the FUCK do you have against Roxas?" He yelled, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. The cups jumped with the impact. My tea fell over, spilling on the table and on my hand. Under normal circumstances I would have felt the intense pain of the tea burning my hand, but the pain within me hurt way more than a burn ever could.

"What do you think I have against him?" I said coolly, "If you ask me he should never be found."

Axel's face masked over as he said, "Don't you dare say that."

"Why the FUCK not?" I said, standing up and throwing my hands out in an angry gesture. "It's obvious Axel. It's so FUCKING obvious."

"What is, Zexion? WHAT IS?" he asked, grabbing my wrist from across the table. He knew for a fact he was hurting me. I knew by looking in his eyes that I was hurting him – not physically, but mentally – but I couldn't bring myself to care. So I pulled away from him. He only gripped tighter.

He slammed my hand down on the table and I winced. My eyes began to tear up. "Don't leave me, Axel. Please… don't leave me." His dismayed look didn't change and he stayed silent. My knees buckled and I fell to the wooden floor. I didn't even feel the impact. Slowly I turned my head to look back at him. "Why is it he who you always talk about? Always dream about? What is it that makes you so damn stubborn about finding him? Why him Axel? You wouldn't do that for me if I were missing." I knew that was a lie. Axel would search the worlds for me if he had to. But I did know it wouldn't be with such passion as he had with Roxas. "What does he have that I don't Axel?"

Walking past me to the door, he didn't even turn as he said," He's everything you'll never be."

Although I knew he just said it out of anger it hurt me. Badly. "I thought you loved me."

He only stopped to throw a cold glare my way before leaving the house. Maybe even for good.

No, that wasn't true. He'd be back. He always did come back. He just knew how to kill someone slowly inside. Axel was a dangerous man, but I could never get enough of him. Though one of these days I knew I would get back at him for all the pain I had endured. Who knew it would be this soon?


End file.
